Grand Adventure
by Kanni-chan
Summary: ~* Kapitel 3 update *~ Kanni-chan + Chi-chan + Computer = CHAOS! Das Autorenduo ist zum erstenmal gemeinsam am Start mit einer halbwegs Dragonballartigen Story! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTEEE!!! READ AND REVIEW!! KRITIK AUCH ANGENOMMEN!
1. Chapter 1

Kanni-chan: "*sing sing* Cause life is like this..." Chi-chan: "Why have to go and make things so complicated?" Go-chan: "No, no, no... wir wissen es jetzt... wie wär's mit einer Einleitung?" Kanni + Chi: "*weiter sing*" Gamba-chan: "Macht die CD raus!!!!" Baka-san: "Geht nicht... Chi-chan muss auf meine Knöpfe drücken, damit ich meinen CD-Spieler also meine Klappe, aufmache..." Chi-chan: "*ihm eine reinhaut* Deine Klappe ist aber trotzdem ziemlich locker!" Kanni-chan + Chi-chan: "*Blümchen in Haar steck* *sing* HALLOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *MEGABREITGRINS* WILLKOMMEN!!! Und damit wir jetzt weitersingen können und ihr lesen, legen wir los mit unserer Teamstory!!!! *peace*"  
  
An einem eklig grauen Samstag zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten in Chi-chans wie immer vollgepackten Labor, ging es mal wieder drunter und drüber. Chi-chan hatte mal wieder eine Megaparty vorbereitet (Chi-chan: "Klar... mein Haus ist ja extrem groß und die Nachbarn sind ja Schwerhörig... *tropf*") und sämtliche Freunde eingeladen. Die Tür krachte aus ihren Angeln und Go-chan trat mit einer gewaltigen Tanne ein: "Puh... Sauwetter..." Chi-chan stand im Flur mit der Kinnlade weit unten und Augen wie Untertassen: "Go... Go..." Go-chan grinste sie an: "Hab die Tanne wie du wolltest geholt!" Das vierzehnjährige Mädchen knurrte, ihre zwei Schwänze sträubten sich: "KLON SON-GOTENS, SOHN DES SON-GOKU, ENKEL DES BARDOCK, ABSTAMME DER SAIYAJINS!!!!!!!!!!! WAS HABE ICH DIR ÜBER TÜREN GESAGT?!!!!!" Kanni-chan wählte genau den Moment um die Ecke zu bahnen: "Ist jetzt schon Weihnachten, oder weshalb kreischst du hier so rum?" Der Saiyajin war blasser als blass und versteckte sich hinter der Tanne, die er hereingeschleppt hatte: "KANNIIIIIII!!! HALT MIR DIESE FURIE VOM LEIB!!! SIE WILL MICH UMBRINGEEEEEEEEN!!!" "Wer's glaubt wird selig, Go-chan...", meinte Kanni-chan, die das panische Verhalten des jungen Saiyajin gewöhnt war. Chi-chan zog eine gewaltige Pfanne hinter ihrem Rücken hervor und schlug Go- chan eine saftig über den Kopf: "NENN MICH NOCH EINMAL FURIE UND SCHLAG DIE TÜRE AUS IHREN ANGELN, DANN SCHLÄFST DU FÜR ZWEI WOCHEN AUF DER COUCH!!!!!" "NEIN!! ALLES, NUR NICHT DIE COUCH!!!!" Kanni-chan meinte, es wäre besser in dieser kleinen Beziehungskrise sich rauszuhalten und sich den Kommentar: "Also wirklich, die Couch ist doch wirklich sehr bequem, was hat der denn...", zu sparen. "Äh... störe ich?" Michi-sama steckte seinen brünetten Kopf zur vorher noch heilen Tür rein: "Was ist denn hier passiert? Bombenanschlag oder was?" Go-chan wimmerte: "Nein... nur eine Geliebte, die einem die Couch androht!" "Nein, ich meinte die Tür..." Michi-sama blinzelte. Der Saiyajin rieb sich den Hinterkopf und grinste schief: "Ach so die... das war mal wieder ich..." "MAL WIEDER?!!! WIE IMMER!!!!!", kreischte Chi-chan verärgert und zeterte leise murmelnd weiter. Michi-sama lehnte sich zu seinem alten Freund aus der anderen Dimension runter: "Sie ähnelt deiner Mutter immer mehr... du solltest mal was dagegen unternehmen. Ich kenne da einen guten Psychiater." Kanni-chan grummelte: "Ach ja, und wem ähnelst du?" "Äh... was meinst du jetzt damit?", fragte Michi-sama und tat so, als wüsste er nichts. Go-chan seufzte: "Versteh einer die Frauen." Plötzlich sah er zehn Krallen und zehn Fingernägel sich ihm nähern und seine Augen weiteten sich: "ICH HAB NICHTS GESAGT!!!!" Kanni-chan und Chi-chan knurrten: "Na hoffentlich doch..." "Na, regelt ihr eure Beziehungskrisen?", fragte eine Stimme und alle sahen hoch zu Wanni-chan, Kaji und Nora. Chi-chan knurrte: "DEN KOMMENTAR HÄTTEST DU DIR SPAREN KÖNNEN!!!" Kaji seufzte tief: "Typisch alternatives Ich, was?" Zwei zornige braune beinah schwarze Augen funkelten ihm entgegen: "Halt deine Schnauze." Nora sah etwas wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt aus: "Stören wir?" Kanni-chan und Chi-chan wurden gleich wieder fröhlich und hatten plötzlich wie von Zauberhand zwei Weihnachtsmannmützen auf: "ABER NICHT DOCH!!! IMMER HEREIN IN DIE GUTE STUBE!!!" Chi-chan bückte sich zu Go-chan und murmelte bedrohlich: "Tür. Reparieren. Baum. Aufstellen. Sonst Couch." Go-chan nickte nur, tiefste Furcht stand ihm im Gesicht. Zwei Stunden später war der Baum aufgestellt, die kalte Luft rausgesperrt durch die reparierte Tür und es wurden die letzten Vorbereitungen getroffen. Go-chan trug einen Krug Wasser zum Baum, der ein Stockwerk weiter unten stand. Die Treppenstufen glänzten, sie waren anscheinend frisch geputzt und gebohnert worden, von wem auch immer, jedenfalls jemand mit einem extremen Putzfimmel wie V-chan. Plötzlich verlor der Saiyajin den Boden unter den Füßen und schrie auf: "IAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!" RUMMS! POLTER! POLTER! KRACH!! Chi-chan stand leicht verdutz am Fuß der Stufen und sah auf ihren verbeulten Freund herab: "Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Im Hintergrund kullerte Kanni-chan auf dem Boden rum, ihren Magen vor Lachen haltend. "MEIN BODEN!!!!!" Alle sahen erschrocken auf, als ein achtjähriges Mädchen über Go-chan rannte und "ihre Treppen" anfing zu wischen, die das ganze Wasser abbekommen hatten. Go-chan hatte einige Schuhabdrucke auf seinem Körper verteilt bekommen und starrte grummelig die Decke an: "Wer hat mich als Schuhabtreter benutzt?" "Das ist mein jüngeres Ich aus der Grundschule, Aika.", sagte Kanni-chan, grinsend. Plötzlich rannte eine zweite Person über Go-chan, der jetzt extrem verbeult war: "Und wer war DAS?!!!" Kanni-chan grinste etwas breiter: "Ach bloß, Aikas Zwillingsschwester Ainka..." Go-chan grummelte: "Wie viele Male gibt's dich eigentlich?" "Ach nur zweimal." "NUR?!!!" "Ja, das reicht doch, oder? Sie sind nämlich zwei verschiedene Persönlichkeiten." Go-chan saß auf und grummelte: "Diese Ainka erinnert mich an V-chan." "Du meinst Aika." "Ist doch scheiß egal..." "Ist eben nicht scheiß egal." "Doch." "Nein." "Doch." "Nein." "DOCH." "NEIN." Plötzlich tat es einen Knall und alles wurde dunkel. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen hallte durch das ganze Labor: "BAKAYAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Go-chan versuchte das Piepsen in seinem Ohr loszuwerden, während Michi-sama seine Finger aus seinen Ohren nahm und beide meinten gleichzeitig allwissend: "Chi-chan." Eine leise Melodie drang in ihre Ohren. Man hörte ein leises, überlegendes "hm" von Kanni-chan, als ein weiterer Schrei die Stille zerriss: "GAMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Man konnte deutlich zwei Paar Füße hören, wie sie sich in Richtung der Musik entfernten, Kriegsgeschrei hallte von den Wänden: "GAMBA/BAKA!!!!! DU BIST SO TOOOOOOT!!!!!" Licht kam von draußen rein und verschwand wieder, die Tür knallte: "Leute? Wo seid... I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-HR.??" Es kam plötzlich eine Explosion von der Sicherungskammer und Nora verdrehte ihre Augen: "Sieht so aus, als hätte Chi-chan sich wieder in die Luft gejagt als sie versucht hat, die Sicherung anzumachen... wie auch immer das geht." Das Licht ging wieder an und man sah Eve vor dem Treppenabsatz in einer etwas schmerzhaften Pose da sitzen: "Aua..." Ainka zog ihre Braue hoch: "Das muss wehtun." Eve grummelte: "Nein, es ist gemütlich. Versuchs doch auch mal..." Aika sah die Treppen hinunter: "Ich schätze mal, an deinem Sturz waren meine frischgewischten Treppenstufen schuld." Gamba-chan hopste rein: "Verdammt das war knapp." Baka-san folgte ihm: "Ja... beinahe wären wir als Schrott geendet." Chi-chan und Kanni-chan schleppten sich ins Zimmer, total verkohlt und voller Brandwunden: "Wir sind wieder..." BAMM! Go-chan nickte und zog eine Braue hoch: "... da?" Kaji sah auf die zwei k.o. gegangenen Mädchen hinab: "Weiber..." Wanni-chan sah ihn an: "Das sagt genau der, der ein alternatives, weibliches Ich hat." Kaji grummelte: "Ich bin ja still." Michi-sama hob Kanni-chan hoch: "Wie ist denn das jetzt passiert?" Go-chan hob Chi-chan hoch: "Wie denn wohl... Chi-chan hat sich und sie in die Luft gejagt... das macht sie immer, ob sie nun Sicherungen anschaltet oder Atombomben bastelt." Kanni-chans Augen blinzelten kurz: "Ah-a... desch's super." Und sie ging wieder k.o. Der Saiyajin sah auf seine Freundin herab und anscheinend drehten sich einige Räder in seinem Hirn. Wanni-chan bemerkte das natürlich sofort: "Du denkst wieder etwas perverses, oder?" "Ich verkneife mir gerade, ihre Wunden zu lecken... frag mich nicht warum...", meinte er darauf und ging auf die Treppe zu. Michi-sama und die anderen hielten ihn noch zurück: "NICHT DIE TREPPE!" Go-chan blinzelte, dann ging ihm ein Licht auf: "Ach so... ja... stimmt." "Ich glaube, das ist ein perfekter Moment, im Anime Stil umzukippen, ne?" Bemerkte Kaji und sie alle außer Michi-sama und Go-chan taten wie gesagt. Erneute zwei Stunden später waren Kanni-chan und Chi-chan wieder auf den Beinen und ihre Wunden waren auch versorgt worden. Wir müssen ja nicht erwähnen von wem. Eve sah sich um und entdeckte den noch undekorierten Weihnachtsbaum: "Hey, wer hat die Dragonballs?" Chi-chan kratzte sich kurz am Kopf: "Ah, die sind auf meinem Dachboden." Aika und Ainka flitzten hoch um sie zu holen. Zehn Minuten später kam nur Ainka zurück mit den Dragonballs und meinte zu Chi-chan: "Aika räumt gerade deinen Dachboden auf." "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSS?!!!" Mit einem Zischen war Chi-chan die Treppe hochgerast und hinterlies eine Rauchwolke. Sie alle hörten noch, wie sie kreischte: "BLOß NICHT DEN BÜCHER- ..." KRACH!! RUMMS!!! Go-chan beendete den Satz: "... Schrank." Michi-sama sah etwas verdutzt drein: "Was? Bücherschrank?" Sie alle gingen hoch um die Lage zu untersuchen und oben angekommen bot sich ihnen ein merkwürdiges Bild. Aika hüpfte durch die Gegend: "ICH WARS NICHT ICH WARS NICHT!! EHRLICH!!!" Ein großer Haufen Bücher lag unsortiert auf dem Boden, ein letztes Buch rutschte aus dem Regal und fiel auf den Haufen. "AU!" Alle blinzelten: "Wo ist Chi-chan?" Eve hob wissend ihren Zeigefinger: "Ich weiß wo sie ist..." "WO?!" "Unter den Büchern.", damit zeigte sie auf den Haufen Bücher der auf dem Boden und auf Chi-chan lag. Go-chan fasste hinein und spürte etwas Fell und zog. Die Bücher teilten sich und Chi-chan wurde aus der Lawine gezogen. Sie war k.o. gegangen. Mal wieder. Go-chan brachte die Halbgeisterkatze in ihr GEMEINSAMES (Kanni-chan: "ALSO WIRKLICH!" Chi-chan: "Was denn?") Bett in ihrem GEMEINSAMEN Zimmer (Kanni- chan: "So, so, ich könnt mir schon was denken..." Chi-chan: "Oho?") ab. (Chi-chan: "Muss ich eigentlich erwähnen, dass ich tippe?" Kanni-chan: "*umkipp*") Während Chi-chan sich erholte, packten die anderen die Dragonballs aus und hingen sie an den Weihnachtsbaum (Kanni-chan: "Wie geht denn das?" Chi- chan: "ÄÄH."). Die sieben Kugeln glühten und plötzlich wurde der Himmel schwarz. Michi-sama blinzelte: "Haben wir jetzt was falsch gemacht???" Kanni-chan zuckte mit ihren Achseln: "Fragezeichen?" Chi-chan stand oben an der Treppe: "AAAAH!! DIE DRAGONBA...." POLTER! POLTER! POLTER!! RUMMS! Aika sah zu dem miserablen Haufen Katze hinunter: "Ups! Sie ist wohl über meinen Putzeimer gestürzt." Es donnerte und Blitzte flitzten über den rabenschwarzen Himmel und ein dunkles rumpeln hallte durch die Luft. Ein goldener Strahl stieg zum Himmel und da erschien der mächtige Drache Shenlong. (Chi-chan: "Mit einer Weihnachtsmannmütze!!!! *Grinz*" Kanni-chan: "Hähähä..." Chi-chan: "Irgendwie gibt es plötzlich so viele Kommentare... vielleicht hätte ich nicht soviel Süßes futtern sollen, dann wäre ich nicht so gesprächig *wie ein Wasserfall redet*" Kanni-chan: "Desch's super. Schreiben wir weiter." *Pause* Chi-chan + Kanni-chan: "ÖÖÖÖÖH...") Kanni-chan sah verärgert zum gewaltigen Drachen hoch: "Nicht schon wieder..."  
  
Chi-chan: "Oho!! Kanni-chan und ich gehen jetzt GT auf Chinesisch gucken!" Kanni-chan: "Wir werden euch nun an diesem bösen Cliffhanger zurücklassen!!" Chi-chan: "DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!!"  
  
Lot's of fun & bubblegum, + Bye, bye, Chi-chan & Kanni-chan @ Chi-chans homebase 


	2. Chapter 2

Chi-chan: „WE BACKZZZZZZZZZ!!!"

Kanni-chan: „Was? Wie? Wo?... ACH SO! Wir sind da, wer noch?!"

*zirp* *STILLE*

Chi-chan: „*anfängt zu schniefen* *schnüff* Keiner mag uns, Kanni... was macht man da?"

Kanni-chan: „Fragezeichen?"

Chi-chan: „.... *Charakterwechsel* REVIEWT ODER STEEEEERRRRBBBBTTT!!!!!! MUAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!"

Kanni-chan: „Wie ging das denn jetzt?"

Chi-chan: „KEIN WH WENN IHR NICHT REVIEWT!!!!"

Kanni-chan: „WAS?!"

Chi-chan: „Oder nein... lieber doch nicht..."

Kanni-chan: „*umkipp*"

*Rückblick*

Die sieben Kugeln glühten und plötzlich wurde der Himmel schwarz.

Michi-sama blinzelte: „Haben wir jetzt was falsch gemacht???"

Kanni-chan zuckte mit ihren Achseln: „Fragezeichen?"

Chi-chan stand oben an der Treppe:  „AAAAH!! DIE DRAGONBA...."

POLTER! POLTER! POLTER!! RUMMS!

Aika sah zu dem miserablen Haufen Katze hinunter: „Ups! Sie ist wohl über meinen Putzeimer gestürzt."

Es donnerte und Blitzte flitzten über den rabenschwarzen Himmel und ein dunkles rumpeln hallte durch die Luft. Ein goldener Strahl stieg zum Himmel und da erschien der mächtige Drache Shenlong.

Kanni-chan sah verärgert zum gewaltigen Drachen hoch: „Nicht schon wieder..."

*Ende Rückblick*

Shenlong sah düster knurrend auf sie mit seinen feuerroten Augen herab. Seine gewaltige Größe wirkte etwas bedrohlich auf die zwölf kleinen Gestalten. (Chi-chan: „ICH BIN NICHT KLEIN!!!!" Kanni-chan: „Ach ne, das bezieht sich ja nicht nur auf dich.")

Die zwei Zwillinge, Kaji, Wanni und Nora, die beim letzten Abenteuer (Chi-chan: „Kennt ihr alle nicht... das war ein RPG Spaß von mir und meine aller erste Fanfiction... aber das hier ist das GRAND ADVENTURE!!.... TITEEEEELLL!!!" Kanni-chan: „GA also!") nicht dabei gewesen waren, drängten sich nach hinten an die Hauswand zurück, vor Furcht zitternd.

Chi-chan entknotete sich und schüttelte ihren Kopf, so dass ihre Katzenohren etwas wild durch die Gegend flatterten: „Also wirklich... wer hat Shenlong jetzt gerufen?!"

Michi-sama zuckte mit den Achseln: „Keiner?"

Alle sahen ihn an.

„Ist doch wahr! Keiner hat die Formel aufgesagt!", rief der Junge entrüstet, dass ihn keiner glaubte.

„Törichte Kinder."

Kanni-chan drehte sich kurz zu der zugemummten Gestalt um: „Danke."

Kaji starrte: „Äh.... Kanni?"

Kanni-chan sah ihn an: „Was?"

Chi-chan zeigte hinter Kanni-chan, zitternd: „K-K-K-Kanni...."

Endlich drehte sich das Mädchen um: „Oh. Was können wir für Sie tun?"

Michi-sama rannte zu seiner alten Skatpartnerin: „KANNI!! GEH WEG!!"

Ein Windstoß wich von der Gestalt und warf Kanni-chan mehrere Meter zurück in Michi-samas Arme. Beide fielen erschrocken zu Boden neben den anderen, die ebenfalls dem Stoß nicht standhalten konnten. 

Nur Go-chan hatte es geschafft, stehen zu bleiben: „WER BIST DU?!"

Die Gestalt antwortete nicht, aber sie fing an etwas in einer merkwürdigen Sprache zu murmeln. Keiner konnte ihre Worte klar verstehen, aber anscheinend hatte der Drache alles gehört: „So sei es geschehen. Dein Wunsch wird erfüllt. Lebt wohl." Die Dragonballs erhoben sich in die Lüfte und schossen in sieben verschiedene Richtungen.

Eve schrie auf: „WAS?!! Keiner hat einen Wunsch vorgetragen, du dämlicher Drache!!! BLEIB GEFÄLLIGST HIER!!! ICH WILL NICHT WIEDER DIE WELT RETTEN!!!"

Gamba-chan sah zu ihr hoch: „Musst du auch nicht. Dann fliegt uns halt die Erde um die Ohren."

Go-chan rastete aus und rannte mit erhobenen Fäusten auf die Gestalt zu: „WAS HAST DU GETAN?!!!"

Seine Haare stellten sich auf und verfärbten sich golden, seine Augen wurden blitzartig von schwarz zu smaragdgrün und seine Kräfte schossen in die Höhe: „YAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Die Gestalt ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und hob zwei Finger in die Höhe. Eine rote Kugel kreiste plötzlich blitzschnell um sie herum und als Go-chan seine Faust in sein Gesicht rammen wollte, wurde er von einem elektrischen Schlag erfasst: „AAAARRRRHHH!!!"

Chi-chan schrie auf: „GOTEN!!!", sie streckte ihren Arm aus, so dass ihre Handfläche zum Boden sah: „STEHT AUF!!!"

Der Boden fing an zu bröckeln, kleine Häufchen fingen an sich zu bilden und eine vermoderte Hand krachte aus dem Boden, gefolgt von einer Leiche und an anderen Stellen des Bodens fingen andere Leichen an zu sprießen.

Nora flippte total aus: „AAAAH!!! UNTOTE LEICHEN!!!!"

Kaji starrte total erschrocken sein alternatives Ich an: „Das sind ihre Nekomatafähigkeiten!"

Wanni-chan knurrte: „UND WAS SIND NEKOMATA?!!"

„Geisterkatzen mit zwei Schwänzen. Sie besitzen die Fähigkeit, Leichen zu kontrollieren und Illusionen zu erzeugen.", erklärte Kaji ernst: „Aber weil Chi-chan zur Hälfte noch menschlich ist, ist der Einsatz von ihren Fähigkeiten manchmal nicht sehr weise."

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Nora.

Go-chan wurde gegen die Wand neben ihnen geworfen und öffnete schwach seine Augen. Sie waren wieder schwarz und seine Haare verfielen zurück in ihre alte Form: „Das soll... uh... heißen... dass wenn sie sich zu sehr verausgabt, dass sie sich dann in eine... uh... Katze verwandelt..."

Wanni-chan, Nora und Kaji starrten ihn an: „Ich glaube, wir sollten was unternehmen?"

Währenddessen tobte der Kampf gegen die unbekannte Gestalt weiter. Michi-sama wurde wie Go-chan von einem elektrischen Schlag zurückgeworfen und Kanni-chan packte extrem wütend ihren magischen Fächer aus: „DAS KRIEGST DU ZURÜCK!!", sie wedelte einmal stark und ein gewaltiger Wind kam auf, was die Gestalt etwas überraschte.

Chi-chan fauchte, ihr Fell sträubte sich und zehn weitere Leichen sprossen aus dem Boden, bereit der Gestalt eine zu langen. Plötzlich spürte sie einen Ruck durch ihren Körper gehen und Aika starrte, als sie beobachtete, wie Chi-chans braune Augen zu grün wurden und die Halbkatze anfing zu schrumpfen. Sie verwandelte sich in eine kleine grau, weiße Katze: „Miau?"

Kanni-chan sah über ihre Schulter: „Verdammt, ich hab's geahnt."

Michi-sama schälte sich schwerfällig vom Boden: „Kanni... pass... uh...", er fiel wieder zurück ins Gras, von seiner Kraft verlassen.

Das Mädchen drehte sich um, dann fuhr ein schrecklicher Schmerz durch ihren Körper in ihren Magen und es wurde schwarz um sie. Ihr schlapper Körper wurde meterweit zurückgeschleudert und riss die nun nicht mehr menschliche Chi-chan mit, die lautstark vor Angst miaute.

Die Gestalt drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und erhob sich beinahe wie ein Gespenst in die Lüfte. Das unbekannte Wesen verschwand zwischen den Wolken und hinterlies ein Schlachtfeld, wie es noch keiner von den Anwesenden erlebt hatte. 

Kanni-chan und Michi-sama lagen erschöpft auf dem Boden, Go-chan hing in einem gewaltigen Abdruck von sich selbst in der Wand und Chi-chan, oder was von ihr übrig war, lag neben Kanni-chan auf dem Boden, leise miauend. 

Eve fiel aus ihrem Tranceartigen Zustand und ging langsam zu Chi-chan rüber. Vorsichtig hob das Mädchen die Katze auf und quietschte plötzlich: „Wie süß!!!!"

Go-chan lachte schwach, Blut lief seine Wange hinunter: „Wenigstens eine, die sich freut... da muss ich nicht wieder anfangen zu denken, dass unsere Tage gezählt sind."

Kaji, Nora und Wanni starrten einfach nur fassungslos, auch Aika und Ainka waren geschockt: „Was... wie... wo?"

Ainka sah zu dem Haus rüber und zurück: „Wir sollten die Verletzten vielleicht ins Haus schaffen."

Plötzlich schrie jemand: „MEIN BODEN!!!", und alle sahen zu Aika, die geschockt ihren Boden anstarrend da stand.

Baka-san seufzte tief: „Nicht schon wieder... das ist nicht die beste Zeit, über Böden zu denken, immerhin fliegt in einem Jahr die Erde in die Luft."

Kaji ging zu Michi-sama und nahm ihn huckepack, was den Jungen extreme Schmerzen bereitete: „Uh... Kaji... etwas vorsichtiger bitte..."

Der Junge aus der Alternativen Dimension murmelte ein „Tut mir Leid" und schleppte den Skatfreak in das Haus. Wanni und Nora versuchten so vorsichtig wie möglich Go-chan aus der Wand zu schälen, während Aika und Ainka Kanni-chan halfen. 

Eve kraulte der erschöpften Chi-chan hinter ihrem Ohr: „Wisst ihr was? Ich würde nur zu gern wissen, wer diese Gestalt war und was sie sich gewünscht hat..."

„Das werden wir mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit gar nicht erst erfahren, Eve.", erklärte Wanni und half Nora Go-chan ins Haus zu tragen: „Soviel ich weiß müssen wir die Dragonballs wieder einsammeln. Sonst ist die Erde ein Haufen Weltraumschrott."

„Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht.", bemerkte Eve und trug Chi-chan ins Haus.

Nora und Wanni legten Go-chan auf der Couch ab und Eve legte Chi-chan auf dessen Brust. Gamba-chan sah etwas düster in die Runde, was etwas merkwürdig aussah mit seinem schwarzen Bildschirm: „Das ist es Leute..."

„... der Tag, den wir alle gefürchtet haben.", fuhr Baka-san fort.

Kaji setzte sich auf die zwei um für Ruhe zu Sorgen: „Ihr seid nicht die Chefs, also haltet die Klappe."

Eve sah ihn an: „Aber sie haben recht... es fängt wieder an. Wir hätten die Blackstar Dragonballs nicht in diese Dimension bringen sollen, nicht einmal für Weihnachten."

„Heißt das, wir müssen wieder die Dimensionen überwinden?", fragte Baka-san, als er sich hinter Kaji hervorquetschte.

„Sieht stark danach aus...", Go-chan saß seine schmerzende Seite haltend auf: „Wer auch immer das war, er war stark und er wusste wie er die Dragonballs auf Namekianisch beschwören musste... und seine Aura war nicht sehr freundlich."

„Das konnten wir deutlich sehen, Go-chan.", bemerkte Michi-sama und massierte seine Schulter: „In dieser Dimension konnten wir alle nichts gegen ihn ausrichten. Aber wären wir in deiner Heimatdimension gewesen, dann hätte alles bestimmt anders ausgesehen!" Er ballte seine Hand zur Faust, dass es knackte. 

Kanni-chan sah sie alle an: „In der anderen Dimension hätte ich auch etwas ahnen können, aber da solche Fähigkeiten hier nicht existieren, wenn sie nicht angeboren sind, war ich keine große Hilfe als Vorwarnung."

„Wir machen dir ja keine Anschuldigungen. Wir sind alle daran schuld. Immerhin haben wir alle die Dragonballs hierher gebracht und versammelt.", antwortete Michi-sama.

Aika sah sie an: „Soviel ich weiß, waren das doch die Blackstar Dragonballs, oder nicht? Das heißt, die normalen Dragonballs müssten in der anderen Dimension noch zu finden sein. Wenn wir nun dorthin gehen und sie einsammeln und die Blackstar Dragonballs zurück auf die Erde wünschen, ist alles in Butter!"

Alle starrten sie entgeistert an, dann lachten sie los: „DAS IST ES, AINKA!!"

„Ich heiße Aika.", bemerkte Aika leicht genervt: „Das da ist Ainka!!", sie zog Ainka neben sich.

„Ihr seht gleich aus.", meinte Nora.

„DAS SIND WIR ABER NICHT!!", riefen die Zwillinge entrüstet.

Go-chan lachte: „Aber wenigstens haben wir das Problem gelöst.", er nahm Chi-chan auf den Arm und sie öffnete ihre grünen Augen: „Miau?"

Es tat einen kurzen Knall und Staub wirbelte kurz durch die Luft. Go-chan hustete und er hörte, wie eine allzu bekannte Stimme mithustete. Der Staub legte sich und Chi-chan saß in Go-chans Armen, in ihrer alten Gestalt: „Das hat aber auch lang genug gedauert!"

Der Saiyajin starrte sie etwas entgeistert an, dann drückte er das Mädchen an sich: „DA BIST DU JA WIEDER!!"

Chi-chan wurde etwas rot: „Go-chan, lass mich runter..."

Kanni-chan lachte: „Was sich liebt, das neckt sich, ne?"

„Das sagt genau die richtige.", bemerkte Michi-sama.

Baka-san meldete sich genervt zu Wort, es war klar, dass er solche Liebesszenen nicht ausstehen konnte: „Wir sollten mal in die andere Dimension, oder? Dragonballs weg. Erde fliegt in die Luft. Mit uns drauf, wisst ihr noch?"

Kanni-chan streckte ihm die Zunge raus: „Reg dich ab!"

Chi-chan sprang aus Go-chans Arme runter in ihr Labor unter dem Haus. Eine Minute später kam sie mit einem kleinen quadratischen Gerät das einem Radio ähnelte, wieder rauf: „Ich hab die Koordinaten schon eingegeben."

Alle sahen sie verängstigt an.

„Und nein, ich habe mich nicht verrechnet, so dass wir in der Vergangenheit oder sonst noch wo landen!", rief Chi-chan sauer, sie wusste, dass sie alle an ihr zweifelten, wenn es zum Technischen kam.

„Wirklich?", fragte Michi-sama vorsichtig.

„WIRKLICH!!!", brüllte Chi-chan. 

Go-chan nahm ihr das Gerät ab: „Gib mal her...", er drehte es einige Male hin und her, auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Schäden oder anderen Anzeichen, dass etwas schief gehen könnte: „Sie hat recht... die Koordinaten stimmen und der Dreamcometrue hat keine einzige Schramme."

Alle klatschten, überrascht dass Chi-chan es endlich geschafft hatte, etwas nicht so zu beschädigen, dass es nur noch Fehler machte. Chi-chan grummelte: „Ja, ja... wer mit will stellt sich hinter mir auf..."

Erstaunlicherweise stellten sich nicht alle hinter der Halbkatze auf. Nora, Wanni, Kaji, Aika und Ainka schienen nicht sehr scharf darauf zu sein, die Welt zu retten. 

„Was ist denn mit euch los?", fragte Kanni-chan verwirrt.

„Wir kümmern uns um das Haus!", zwitscherten Aika und Ainka gemeinsam.

Nora verschränkte ihre Arme: „Ich bleibe... ich will nicht Latein verpassen."

„Was?! Wir schreiben Latein?!", rief Chi-chan erschrocken.

„Ja."

„Wann?!"

„Morgen."

„WIE BITTE?!"

Go-chan legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Freundin: „Beruhige dich... die Welt retten ist wichtiger als eine dumme Arbeit."

Chi-chan hing ihre Schultern und senkte ihren Kopf schluchzend: „Schon wieder ne Note versaut..."

Wanni legte ihren Kopf schief: „Ich wäre ein bisschen im Weg." (Chi-chan: „TUT MIR LEID!! O_O Aber wir dürfen nicht so viele mitnehmen!! *von Wanni verfolgt wird*" Kanni-chan: „Weia...") 

Kaji legte seine Hand auf Wannis Kopf: „Und wenn sie nicht geht, geh ich auch nicht." (Kanni-chan: „Wie süß!" Chi-chan: „-.- Und das von meinem alternativen Ich... uäh! Ich krieg das kalte Kotzen!!!")

Chi-chan starrte ein wenig: „ÖÖH... okay... besser so.", sie grinste und hob ihre Faust: „LOS GEHT'S!!!", und damit drückte sie auf den Knopf des Dreamcometrue.

Eve spürte wieder das merkwürdige Gefühl von Leichtigkeit, dass sie so lange vermisst hatte. Das Gefühl dass sie alle immer wieder überkam, wenn sie durch die Dimensionen reisten um die Erde zu retten. Ihr Herz war frei von allen Sorgen, sie fühlte sich sehr wohl hier, aber sie wusste dass dieses Gefühl nicht lange hielt. 

Die Konturen einer neuen und doch bekannten Welt formten sich vor ihren Augen. Hier und da flimmerte es noch und sie hörten schon die Blitze außerhalb der Dimensionsbarriere einschlagen. Ihre Füße setzten wieder auf dem Boden auf und sie sahen sich um.

Eiskalte Luft fegte über die Ebene, Staub wirbelte auf und brannte in ihren Augen. Go-chan starrte ungläubig: „Oh mein Gott... was ist hier passiert?"

Michi-sama drehte sich im Kreis um alles zu betrachten: „Ist das nicht... Gottes Palast?"

Eve schrak auf: „OH MEIN GOTT!! DENDE!!!"

„Scheiße!! Wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen ist, dann krieg ich Schreikrämpfe!!", kreischte Chi-chan erschrocken und rannte in den demolierten, ehemaligst prächtigen Palast.

Go-chan und die anderen folgten ihr, Furcht stand ihnen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, als Go-chan zu einem quietschenden Halt kam: „AAAH!!"

Alle drehten sich zu ihm um: „Was ist?!"

Go-chan lachte laut los und rannte in einen Gang rein, die anderen waren ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Man hörte eine Tür knarren und als sie um die Ecke bogen, mussten auch sie loslachen.

Dort stand Son-Goku, seine Kleider zerfetzt, aber immer noch mit dem freundlichen Grinsen, dass sie alle zu gut kannten. Go-chan lachte fröhlich: „TOU-SAN!!!", er warf sich in die Arme seines Vaters, der ihn lachend an sich drückte: „Hey großer!"

Baka-san zeigte eine Sonne auf seinem Bildschirm: „Vater und Sohn Szenen... wirklich rührend."

Plötzlich stürzte die ganze Gruppe außer Gamba und Baka auf den jüngsten Vollblut Saiyajin und dessen Sohn. Son-Goku stürzte überrascht aber lachend zu Boden: „Ich hab euch auch vermisst!"

Chi-chan weinte: „Es ist schon ein Jahr her, Goku-san!!!"

Son-Goku rubbelte ihre Haare: „Na, wenn das nicht meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter ist!"

Go-chan und Chi-chan wurden knallrot, aber sie lachten. Die anderen lachten laut mit.

Gamba-chan hopste genervt auf und ab: „Hallo? Wir haben hier eine Aufgabe, schon vergessen?"

Son-Goku wurde schlagartig ernst: „Ich dachte mir schon, dass ihr nicht umsonst die Dimensionsbarriere riskiert um uns zu besuchen. Was ist diesmal passiert?"

Baka-san knurrte: „Hört sich an, als ob wir konstant Unsinn machen."

Eve und die anderen ließen Son-Goku aufstehen und erklärten die Situation. Son-Goku machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht: „Und diese Gestalt hat euch alle ohne Schwierigkeiten erledigt? Auch Goten im Super Saiyajin?"

„Als Super Saiyajin hat Go-chan in unserer Dimension keine so gewaltige Kraft wie hier, Goku-san.", erklärte Chi-chan besorgt: „Er war höchstens so stark wie er jetzt ist."

Schritte hallten im Gang hinter ihnen: „So, so... eure Dimension dämpft also jede Kraft, die dort ist? Warum ist dann diese Gestalt so stark gewesen? Sie ist hier also noch stärker."

Sie sahen hoch und Vegeta stapfte zu ihnen, seine Hände in seinen zerfetzten Hosentaschen. Anscheinend hatten er und Son-Goku gerade eben noch trainiert, was wohl den absolut demolierten Zustand des Palastes erklären würde.

„Vegeta hat recht.", meinte Son-Goku und sah die fünf Kids und zwei Geräte ernst an: „Wer auch immer das war... er stammt aus einer Dimension, in der er extrem stark ist. So stark, dass er sogar stärker ist als Son-Goten als Super Saiyajin. Und was auch immer er sich gewünscht hat... es ist kein gutes Omen."

Kanni-chan schluckte: „Oh ja... absolut schlecht..."

Michi-sama wand seinen Kopf zu ihr: „Was meinst du damit?"

„Vision.", antwortete das Mädchen: „Aber alles was ich davon aufschnappen konnte, war der Name „Meisterin Estoz"... es ist eine Frau."

„WAAAAAASSS?!!!", brüllten Michi-sama und Go-chan gleichzeitig. Sie wurden nicht nur besiegt, aber auch noch von einer Frau und das setzte ihrem männlichen Stolz zu. 

Vegeta knurrte: „Eine Frau... bisher hatten wir keinen weiblichen Feind außer C-18 und sie ist jetzt auf unserer Seite."

Son-Goku sah die Gruppe erneut an: „Ihr müsst irgendwie herausfinden wer diese Estoz ist, woher sie kommt und was ihre Absichten sind. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Ich werde den anderen bescheid geben, dass sie nach den Dragonballs suchen sollen. So geht es schneller." Und damit legte er zwei Finger auf seine Stirn und verschwand.  

Chi-chan: „YES!!! Es fängt an gut zu werden!! So gefällt mir eine FF!!"

Kanni-chan: „Und sie ist humorvoll!! ^-^"

Chi-chan: „GENAU!! Das ist eines der besten Konstellationen, finde ich!!! Hihihi... ich bin so hyper!!! WAAH!! Das erinnert mich so sehr an die Konstellation meiner Schwester und mir!! Das ist so eine geile Kombination!! *bla bla bla*"

Kanni-chan: „*Chi-chan aus dem Bildschirm schiebt* Besser wir beenden das jetzt... sonst labert sie euch noch ein Knopf ans Ohr!"

Lot's of fun & REVIEW

                    +

Bye, bye,

Chi-chan & Kanni-chan @ Chi-chans Homebase


	3. Chapter 3

Kanni-chan: „Oh Tannenbaum, oh Tannenbaum, die Oma hängt am Gartenzaun!! Der Opa ruft die Feuerwehr, die Oma schreit, ich kann nicht mehr! Oh Tannenbaum, oh Tannenbaum, die Oma hängt am Gartenzaun!"

Chi-chan: „GARTEN! ZAAAAAAAUUUUNNNNNN!!!! *Quiiieeeeetttscccchh*"

*KLIRR* *Scheiben zerspringen*

Chi-chan: „O_O ÖHM… was jetzt?"

Kanni-chan:  "Äh… anfangen?"

Kapitel 3 

****

Die Freunde warteten nicht lang, bis die Truppe mit den Dragonballs ankam. 

„Los geht's!!", Michi-sama knackte mit den Knöcheln.

Er und seine Freunde riefen plötzlich, als ob es von vorne rein geplant war, im Chor: „SHENLONG ERSCHEINE!!!"

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich und erneut beobachteten sie voller Ehrfurcht wie der Drache Shenlong vor ihnen erschien und auf sie herab sah: „Nennt mir euren Wunsch. Was auch immer er sei, er sei euch gewährt."

Kanni-chan machte ihren Mund auf, als Gamba-chan ihr plötzlich auf die Schulter sprang und lautstark ausposaunte: „MACH MICH UND BAKA-SAN ZU MENSCHEN!!!! (Chi-chan:  „Der Esel nennt sich immer zuerst." Kanni-chan: „Passt doch zu ihm!")"

Chi-chan schrie auf: „WAAAAAASSS?!!!"

Der Drache hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin: „Es sei! Lebt wohl."

Wieder verschwanden die Dragonballs... und wieder war der Wunsch verschwendet worden. Diesmal zwar nicht von Oolong... aber von zwei genauso perversen Begleitern wie er. Baka-san und Gamba-chan.

Baka-san sah seinen Freund etwas sauer durch die gewaltige Rauchwolke, in der er steckte, an: „WER HAT DIR GESAGT, DIESEN WUNSCH AUSZUSPRECHEN DU DEPP?!!!"

„Sieh es doch mal von der guten Seite, wir sind jetzt Menschen und viel nützlicher!", rief Gamba zurück, seine vorher piepsige Stimme wurde tiefer.

Eve stand betrübt in der Ecke: „Jetzt kann ich nicht mehr Marioland 1 spielen!!", sie schniefte.

Chi-chans Schwanzfell bauschte auf als sie Eve zornig anfuhr: „DAS IST UNSER KLEINSTES PROBLEM!!!!" (Chi-chan: „Da fällt mir ein... dann könnte ich kein PC mehr spielen!! *WÄÄÄÄH* *heult los*" Kanni-chan: „*TROPF*") 

Die Rauchwolken lösten sich auf und weg waren die zwei Maschinchen. An ihrer Stelle standen zwei nackte ungefähr fünfzehnjährige Jungs. Der kleinere besaß dunkelblaue Haare und große graue Augen, als könnten sie alles voraussehen und der größere hatte weiße Haare und ein paar scharfsinnige rote Augen.

Chi-chans Augen waren kurz davor, aus ihren Höhlen zu fallen. (Chi-chan: „*GEIFER* *GIER* *STIER*" Kanni-chan: „LUSTMOLCH!!! *ihr eine runterhaut*" Chi-chan: „_o AU!!") Baka-san, anscheinend der Größere der beiden und unverwechselbar an den roten Augen zu erkennen, kratzte seinen... (Chi-chan: „RÜSSEL!!!" Kanni-chan: „*UMKIPP*")... na ja... ihr wisst schon.

Chi-chan flippte aus: „BAKA-SAN!! DA KRATZT MAN SICH NICHT, DU ECKEL!!! TU DEINE HAND DA WEG!!!"

Auch Kanni-chan gab ihren Beitrag dazu: „UND ZIEHT EUCH GEFÄLLIGST WAS AN!!"

„Ach... nehmt Kanni nicht so ernst. Kleider sind doch net so wichtig!!", meinte Chi-chan und legte ihren Arm um Baka-san und lies es dabei nicht aus, einen unverdächtigen Blick auf etwas zu werfen: „Hä hö hä hö..."

Go-chan kratzte seine Wange: „Anscheinend reibt Perversität ab."

Michi-sama sah alle leicht genervt an: „Bin ich eigentlich der einzige, der das alles ernst nimmt?" (Chi-chan + Kanni-chan: „…" Chi-chan: "Okay, wie wollen wir weitermachen?" Kanni-chan: „… Fragezeichen?")

Eve seufzte: „Warum hab ich das Gefühl, dass wir wieder ins All müssen?"

„Das ist nicht nur ein Gefühl, Eve.", knurrte Chi-chan und äugte die zwei noch nackten Jungs: „DAS IST DIE ELENDE WAHRHEIT!!!!"

Baka-san und Gamba-chan sahen sich verwirrt an: „..."

„DU BIST EIN MENSCH!!!!", kreischten dann beide gleichzeitig.

Go-chan klatschte seine Hand gegen seine Stirn: „Solche Idioten gibt's wirklich nur selten."

Baka-san zeigte auf Gamba: „Du bist ja kleiner als ich..."

„Aber meiner ist größer.", bemerkte Gamba-chan und sah an sich herab.

Diesmal klatschte Michi-sama sich gegen die Stirn: „IDIOTEN UNTER SICH!"

Chi-chan und Kanni-chan konnten sich das nicht länger ansehen: „Wo ist Dende-sama?"

„Gerade nicht da, weil Vegeta und ich gekämpft haben.", antwortete Son-Goku: „Wieso?"

„DIE ZWEI SIND NACKT!!!", kreischten die zwei Mädchen gleichzeitig, Chi-chan fügte murmelnd hinzu: „Nicht dass es mir viel ausmacht."

„Liegen hier nicht irgendwo zufällig noch Klamotten rum?", fragte Kanni-chan.

Son-Goku nickte: „Wartet hier."

Michi-sama sah Go-chan an, dann sahen sie gemeinsam die zwei frisch gebackenen Menschen an, die gerade fröhlich ihre extra Glieder verglichen: „..."

„Wir sollten ihnen etwas zum abdecken geben...", meinte Michi, Go-chan nickte und zog sein Hemd aus. (Kanni-chan: „*Chi-chan anguckt*" Chi-chan: „Heh… ^^°°") Michi tat es ihm nach und beide reichten ihren äußerst peinlichen Geschlechtsgenossen ihre Kleider: „Bedeckt euch wenigstens..."

Gamba sah das Hemd von Michi verwirrt an und zog es über seinen Kopf: „Okay..."

Michi-sama verpasste dem ehemaligen Gameboy Nasenbluten: „BEDECK DEINEN MINI..."

Go-chan hielt ein Schild vor Michis Mund auf dem Stand: „Zensiert.", und er selbst murmelte: „Wir sind hier in einer Chi-chan und Kanni-chan Story... bitte keine Obzönitäten unter der Gürtellinie."

Michi sah Go-chan verärgert an: „Ja, ja, Mr. Schön und Ordentlich. Bedeckt euren „ihr-wisst-schon-was" mit den Hemden."

Baka und Gamba taten wie geheißen und bedeckten ihren „ihr-wisst-schon-was". Son-Goku kehrte mit einem paar Kampfuniformen und die zwei ehemaligen Maschinen zogen diese an. Die von Gamba war genauso blau wie seine Haare und die von Baka genauso rot wie seine Augen.

„Sieht so aus, als hätten wir jetzt etwas mehr Verstärkung von denen als früher.", bemerkte Michi: „Und das ist gut so."

Chi-chan: „Ich hab keine Lust MEEEHHHHRRRR."

Kanni-chan: „Ja, ja... *sich wieder in D.N.Angel vertief*"

Chi-chan: „--° Und du anscheinend auch nimmer. Also dann... das war's von uns für heute, Leute!"

Lot's of fun & bubblegum,

                    +

Bye, bye,

Chi-chan & Kanni-chan @ Chi-chans homebase


End file.
